


Friday the 13th: Open Season

by Eric_Coldfire



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Children, Cool teacher, F/M, Gen, Horror, Nudity, Other, Revenge at any cost, Sexual Content, Summer Camp, Winter Resort, camp counselors, college students, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Coldfire/pseuds/Eric_Coldfire
Summary: As a child, Leslie Collins witnessed the horrors of Camp Blood first hand, the ruthless brutality of the Crystal Lake Killer cut a bloody path through her counselors and scarred her mind. As a young woman, she suffered in silent torment, haunted by an evil that wouldn't stay dead. Now as an adult and college professor, she's prepared to bury more than her past, by any means necessary.She's been planning her revenge on Jason Voorhees for thirty years worth of nightmares, and now she's finally ready to put her plans into action. But when Leslie discovers a resort tycoon unveiled his plans to turn the small abandoned town of Crystal Lake into a tourist trap by opening a winter resort, to avoid the stigma of Summer at Camp Blood, she realizes even the most prepared hunter still needs one essential piece of equipment: Bait.





	Friday the 13th: Open Season

June 13th, 1988.

Summer, a time when some teenagers shed all worries of the past and future school years, and focused on having a as much fun in the sun as they could before school started. Others would look for summer jobs to put as much cash in their pockets as possible during the three months out of school. The best compromise of the two was summer camp, and with the newly reopened Camp Crystal Lake, one could easily soak up some sun, pocket some cash, and best of all hook up with plenty of sexy, single, and like minded babes to get cozy with during the warm summer nights. 

"Keith, over here!"

What a babe Sarah was. Keith hit the jackpot with her, shoulder length blonde hair, curvy hourglass figure, and a rocking pair of tits that she loved to show off whenever she got the chance.

Keith enrolled in the Camp Crystal Lake revival program, along with ten other eighteen year olds to act as counselors in training, but the senior camp runners took care of most of that. For now, the new recruits mostly did chores like cooking and cleaning, overseeing camp activities, or acting as life guards and swim coaches. Being one of the best swimmers on his school's swim team, Keith was always on hand to teach the little gremlins how to swim but more importantly its where he'd get to watch Sarah practice her breaststroke. A few exchanged glances later, and the two of them would sneak off whenever they could get to know each other a little better. It was one of the best things about summer camp, kids got put to bed early, so the adults could have more fun at night.

"Heya, baby." Keith had pulled her in close, feeling her body press against his, "kids are tucked in, which means we have the whole night and woods to ourselves."

Sarah giggled as she leaned up to chew on Keith's earlobe, "that sounds awesome, but why meet out here in the woods and not in one of the empty cabins?"

Keith felt like melting when her lips touched his ear, "because out here", his hands slipped under the back of Sarah's shirt, feeling the string bikini top she wore under her camp uniform t-shirt "we can be as loud as we want."

Sarah grinned as she felt the tie on her top go slack, and it took all her self control to not pounce on Keith right now. She could play coy games too, and she wasn't the only asked to come out into the woods tonight. "You know, Keith. Normally, I'm not into guys, but theirs something about you that just", Sarah reached under her shirt and pulled her untied bikini top off and stuffed it into the pocket of Keith's shorts "really rubs me in all the right places."

Keith gave himself a mental high five, Sarah was hot enough but the fact that she was into chicks and willing to bang him just made her all the hotter. Now on the other hand, he was beginning to hate how tight his camp shorts were beginning to feel. "So you like girls too?", he asked coyly as he tried not to obviously stare at Sarah's chest and see how turned on she was.

"Uh huh, in fact, I even asked a friend of mine to meet me further up the trail when you asked to meet me here." Sarah felt her gaze shift down, and even in the moonlight, she could clearly see how snug his shorts were getting, "just in case you stood me up, or turned out to be an axe murderer like in that ghost story."

Keith laughed as he put his arm around Sarah as she lead him down the trail, oh something was getting murdered tonight but it wasn't her, only a certain part of her. "Don't tell me you believed Mike's story. That guy in the fucking umpire's mask or something who stalks the lake bed and drowns misbehaving children and unruly counselors?"

Sarah laughed, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts as they walked "but what if Jason Voorhees was real? The ghost of a retard who drowned, and pulls people down into the lake because he can't swim. It is pretty spooky."

Keith waved off the idea, "nah, it just a story meant to keep the kids from running off. Besides, even if he was real, I'd bust him the fuck up."

Sarah grinned, her thumbs hooking into the string on her bikini bottoms under her shorts, "well if he is real and you need motivation to beat up some child's ghost." Finding the knot, Sarah pulled on the two strings on either side of her hips, reaching in front of her shorts, she pulled out her bikini bottoms and tucked them into the empty pocket of Keith's shorts. "That should cover the expenses of white knight for the evening."

Keith tried to contain his excitement as well as his erection, but it wasn't everyday that such a hot babe was just casually stuffing his pockets with her underwear or swimsuit. He walked with Sarah to a small clearing a ways off from the trail where she said her friend would be waiting, only she wasn't there. "So where's your friend?"

"She said she would meet us here, guess she got hung up at camp or she's hiding somewhere to jump out and scare us." Sarah slipped out from under Keith's arm, "which means she's watching us." Grabbing her shirt, Sarah pulling it over her head and tossing it aside along with her hair tie, "wanna give her a show?"

Jaw dropped, Keith watched as Sarah removed her shirt and he finally got an uncovered look at her amazing rack, "hell yeah." Pulling off his own shirt, Keith pinned Sarah against the trunk of a nearby tree, kissing her deeply on the lips and neck as his hands explored her body, caressing as much as he could. From the moans and gasps Sarah was making, she enjoyed being her chest being touched as much as he enjoyed touching her.

Her heart hammering in her chest, her body growing hot at Keith's touch, Sarah's hands quickly and clumsily tried to undo the belt of Keith's shorts. Maybe the sounds of some hot and heavy sex would drawn Candy out from her hiding spot, and Keith was right about not doing it in an empty cabin, there was no way she could keep quiet with the way her engine was going. A fumbling belts later, both Sarah and Keith had their uniform shorts down, with Keith burying himself deep into Sarah as her back was pushed against the tree. Sarah had one of her legs wrapped around Keith's waist as he slammed against her, her fingernails scratching against his back, neither trying to remain silent as they made love.

As their peak of ecstasy was within reach, the sharp sound of a snapping twig brought both of the young lover back to reality. "Candy? You don't need to rub one out while hiding in the bush, the more the merrier", Sarah called out while panting, her body glistening with sweat in the moonlight.

Looking around himself, Keith slowed his rhythm, "yeah, Sarah said you'd be down to some 'experimenting'."

A second twig snap sounded in the distance, this one much closer, and another followed by a sprinkling of leaves from the tree the lovers had braced themselves against. The two teens looked up as something fell from one of the upper branches of the tree and landed with a sickening wet crunch. The wide eyed blood splattered face of Sarah's girlfriend Candice stared up her.

Sarah scream and Keith swore, both scrambled out of each other's embrace to get away from the body. The two lover rushed to get dressed, trying to keep their distance "oh god, we gotta get back and tell someone."

"Oh god, Candice." Sarah moved closer to her girlfriend's body, trying to find some way to tell if it was fake, that she wasn't dead at her feet. A second twig snapped behind her, this was it, it was just a very detailed manikin, here comes the real Candice. "You've got a lot of nerve trying to pull that on me, you bit-." instead of turning to face young woman with curly black hair, Sarah found herself staring at a worn and weathered shirt and jacket, her eyes trailed up the massive tree truck like torso to a pale hockey mask. Just above the masked face, was a blade bathed in crimson in the moonlight, and swinging downward. Sarah's head caught the blade on the side of her head, nearly cleaving off the top of her skull. With a sharp yank, the blade was pulled free, and Sarah's twitching body fell into the dirt.

Now it was Keith's turn to scream as the swing of the blade slashed blood across his face and bare chest. Not even giving Sarah a second look, Keith turned and ran through the woods, stumbling over the uneven ground until he found the trail towards the camp. "Mike! Ash! Anyone!" The lights in the various cabins began to turn on as Keith ran at a full sprint into the counselor's office cabin and began yanking open drawers in the desks.

"Keith, what's going on?" Asked one of the other counselors still wearing their pajamas, "is that blood?"

Keith had found the key ring he was looking for and went in a large locked wooden cabinet "he killed Sarah and Candice." Unlocking the cabinet, Keith pulled out one of the Camp's hunting shotguns, originally intended for emergency situations with bears but didn't seem inappropriate for the current situation. "He's going to come here and kill us all."

"Sarah and Candice? Aren't they in bed?" One of the girl's asked, rubbing her eyes and refitting her glasses, "what are you talking about, Keith?"

Keith fumbled with the shotgun as he attempted to load it, "Jason Voorhees. Like in the story, but real. He killed Sarah and Candice and now he's after me."

Mike, the oldest of the counselor's moved over and grabbed the phone off his desk, where Keith had made a mess looking for the gunsafe's keys, "just calm down Keith, let's call the police first before we do anything too hasty, our priority should be the children's safety." Turning to two of the other counselors, Mike dialed nine one one, "Adam, Jessie, go to the boy's and girl's cabins and make sure all the kids are safe and accounted for. If you need to, lock yourselves in with them, if Keith isn't pulling our leg, I don't want too many people running around out there."

The two counselors left to tend to their assigned cabins, as Mike turned to the counselor left with him, "Ashley, go to back to the bunk room and wake up the others, fill them in but lock yourselves in." He reached passed Keith and passed her one of the other hunting shotguns. "Be careful. Yes, hello, police. This is Michael Williams over at Camp Crystal Lake, two of our counselors are missing and one claims to have been attacked, could you send someone ov-." The lights all over the camp grounds went out along with the phone.

Keith yelled out and aimed the shotgun frantically at the nearby window, which was just above where the phoneand fuse boxes were, "oh my god, he's here. He's here and he's going to kill us all."

Mike set the phone down, ever since he and Ashley did volunteer work to rebuild the camp, they noticed how finicky the power could be. In fact it wasn't unusual for the power to randomly cut out at times, even the phone to go out, but at the same time, Mike couldn't deny a ripple of fear crawl up his spine. "Keith, relax. It's just a power failure, it happens all the time around here, you know that." A scream in the distance echoed throughout the camp followed by the boom of a shotgun.

Keith aimed his shaking grip on the shotgun at the door, "did that sound like a power failure, asshole?" A second shotgun blast rang out, followed by the screams of various children.

"He's at the kid's cabin, Keith, you gotta come with me. Safety in numbers." Mike moved past Keith and pulled the last gun out of the safe, a bolt action hunting rifle.

"No way man, screw those kids. I took this job for a paycheck, not to die."

Mike had loaded the rifle, shaking his head at Keith, "fine, then stay here and lock the door." Mike opened the door and came face to face with who he only believed to be a legend twenty four hours ago, the ghost of a drowned camper from the 50's, Jason Voorhees. Mike barely had time to bring up his rifle to fire before the blade of Jason's machete punched through his chest, the last thing he felt was his back exploding from Keith's shotgun.

Keith, in his crazed terror, fired his shotgun in an attempt to hit the killers, but in his desperation killed Mike. "Oh god...", Keith fumbled with the shotgun as he attempted to cock it, but having never fired a gun before tonight, all he had managed to do was jam it. "Please, please no." He begged, trying to to force a new shell in by hand, "please." Keith watched as Jason shoved Mike's corpse off his blade and slowly stepped into the counselor's office cabin.

In another section of the camp, Adam and Jessie hide in the the girl's cabin, with both the sets of campers hiding under the beds, thinking at the last minute it would be better to keep the children in one place rather than two. "Think Mike managed to call the police before the power went out?" Jessie asked in a hushed whisper, so not to scare the already terrified children.

"I don't know, but those sounded like gunshots, so maybe they killed him?" Adam replied.

A scream from the counselor's office cabin filled the night air, a much closer scream than the one before, causing the children under their beds to whimper and cry. "Everyone, please, we need to be as quiet as possible. Everything will be alright." One of the young girls screamed and pointed at the window behind Adam.

The window shattered as thick arm smashed through, a massive hand grabbing Adam by the neck and yanking him through the mangled wooden frame.

The children screamed, abandoning their beds and running to the farthest end of the cabin, leaving Jessie to face her attacker alone.

Jessie tightened her grip on the makeshift weapon in her hands, a wooden stool, as the cabin door shattered. Swinging the stool, Jessie smashed it against Jason's misshaped head once, twice, and a third time before the simple wood broke apart, leaving her holding only one of the three legs. Backing up, Jessie kept herself between the killer and the children, holding up the stool leg like a baseball bat. It was then that Jessie notice she had beaten the mask off the killer, it was like something out of a horror movie, a twisted mixture of deformation and decay, rotten greyed skin swollen, bone exposed around the nose and one of the eye sockets, misshaped lips pulled back over crooked and broken teeth.

Jessie was so focused on the killer's face, she missed the single eye was staring directly at her, filled with rage. Bringing up her stool leg to swing, Jessie was caught off guard by the killer's speed, and felt his hand grasp around her neck and felt a burning wet numbness from his other hand. Looking down, Jessie saw the killer's fist was buried in her stomach, then she felt his fingers move. Adrenaline wearing off, Jessie screamed as she felt the killer's fingers wrap around her spine and began to pull. Swinging wildly, Jessie's club bounced haplessly off the killer's back and side as she felt the bones in her back start to break. "Please", she managed to work out despite the grip the killer had on her throat "not the children." Jessie saw no signs of recognition from the killer as she lost consciousness from pain, just before Jason tore her body in half.

Jason dropped the carcass of the girl at his feet, his shoulders steadily rising and falling as the rage left him, his eye falling onto the mass of cowering children. Many of them were crying and screaming, pushing each other aside to be as close to the wall as possible, one small girl clutching a stuffed rabbit was pushed from the crowd. Jason reached down and picked up his mask, sliding it back into place as he stepped forward, reaching for the child with his blood and gore covered hand as she screamed, helplessly trying to back away only to be stopped by the mass of campers behind her. The child's scream grew louder, resembling that of a grown woman, until the screaming woman was snapped awake.

Drenched in a cold sweat, Leslie Collins took short quick breathes to calm down and slow her heart rate, her eyes wide open and wildly darting to every shadow in her bedroom as her hands trembled over the worn out stuffed rabbit. Leslie forced herself to shut her eyes, as she fought back against the memories, unable to forget the horror she witnessed thirty years ago. Unable to forget that night at Camp Crystal Lake, unable to forget the face of Jason Voorhees.


End file.
